mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Galactic War (Film Project)
The Galactic War is an upcoming film project created by SMGReturns. The original upload date was August 23, 2011. However, SMGReturns's former account was closed, and many believed that the project was unofficially shelved, although, SMG has made a new account, SMGReturns, and he has announced that the film will continue to be produced, but he has stated a release date is unknown as of right now. The Galactic War will revolve around a devastating war between two human factions that occurs in the future. The main protagonists are three computer voice synthesizers named Sam, Mike and Mary, whose mind processors have been transplanted into volunteer human bodies to fight with Earth's League of Defense. The main antagonists are the Dark Space Alliance and their deranged leader, Jokermingo. Originally, it was believed that The Galactic War would be a sequel to The Epic War, however, it was announced on March 22, 2012 that the film would not be a successor to the The Epic War ''and will in fact be a prequel to the wars that occur later in the TTS Timeline. It's unclear whether or not the series would be released as SMGReturns announced his retirement in late August 2012. Plot Summary Taking place in the future, three voice synthesizers known as Sam, Mike and Mary are transplanted into human bodies after a war breaks out between two human factions known as the League of Defense, who are fighting for the protection of Earth, and the Dark Space Alliance, who are obsessed with galactic domination. Characters '*WANT A CHARACTER TO BE IN THE GALACTIC WAR? JUST ENTER THE CHARACTER'S NAME AND WHO YOU WANT TO VOICE THEM DOWN BELOW!*''' *Microsoft Sam as Sam Haskins *Microsoft Mike as Mike Lernout *Microsoft Mary as Mary Hauspie *Adult Male #1, American English as Scotty Cadega *Adult Male #3, American English as Gordon Darwine *Robert Bussing-Jones as Jokermingo Abraxas *Microsoft Anna as Anna Saburo *Adult Male #3, American English as Robert Cadega *Robert Bussing-Jones as "The Possessor" *Adult Male #1 (UK) as Commander-in-Chief AT88TV *Microsoft Sam (Low Pitch) as Commander-in-Chief ER88. *AT&T Rich as Thunderbirds101 *Adult Male #1 (US) as Lieutenant TP99 / "Permian" *Adult Male #2 (US) as AAKAW Supreme Commander Nate Blake *Adult Male #6 (US, low pitch) as MovieGuruThe *AT&T Mike as Domingo0022 *Adult Male #3 (US, low pitch) as Admiral Kittz *Adult Male #1 (German, but speaking English) Admiral Blitz *Various Male Voices as The Army of Adorable Kittens with Awesome Weapons *Adult Male #2 (US, low pitch) as Commander-in-Chief Thunderbirds360TV News *﻿'February 12th, 2011 - '''The Galactic War is announced via teaser trailer. *'March 7th, 2011 - Weegee 9000, ROFL 9000 and Linux Anna revealed as secondary antagonists. *'May 15th, 2011 - '''Second movie trailer announced with an upload date, May 28th. *'July 15th, 2011 '- ''The Galactic War declared shelved. *'''October 15th, 2011 - The Galactic War stated to be in production again, with a new script and cast. *'February 23rd, 2012' - The plot for The Galactic War is revealed. *'March 21st, 2012 '- New characters unveiled. * Trivia *The second feature length Text-To-Speech film. *SMGReturns stated there will be a theme song with the film. *SMGReturns announced that each part in the film will be 10-15 minutes long. Category:Speakonia Category:SMGReturns Category:Films Category:Non-Canon